hxhfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nen
Nen (念, Mind Force) is one of the defining features of the manga Hunter × Hunter by Yoshihiro Togashi. A Qi-like life energy utilized by Hunters to manifest parapsychological abilities—also considered to be the final requirement to pass the Hunter Exam. It is a technique that allows a living being to use and manipulate their own life energy (known as aura). The word "Nen" can also be used in conversation to refer to aura. Description Nen Awakening The human body has countless pores from which aura can flow out called Aura Nodes (精孔 shōkō). By opening these aura nodes, thus activating the flow of aura, Nen will be awakened. There are 2 methods of awakening Nen. The first one is slowly kindling it through meditation. This method is dependent on the talent of the person in question; gifted people will have their Nen awakened within several weeks. The other method is asking another Nen user to force the aura nodes to open with Nen. After that Nen should only be used in emergencies because there have been cases of people with no Nen expertise dying due to using it rashly. It is possible to feel the presence of aura even without being aware of its existence. It has been described as feeling like a warm, viscous fluid at rest. It has been said that powerful, refined auras produce a sensation that feels akin to needles pricking into the skin. Since every living being emits aura subconsciously, learning to sense aura is a useful skill for those tracking living things or hunting non-living things infused with aura. An experienced user of Nen can judge the location and relative strength of his opponents through reading the output of their aura. Fundamentals of Nen Nen of the Flames Consist of the four most basic elements in using Nen and the first step of Nen training is to learn them. This section explains these 4 techniques in detail. The Four Exercises of Nen of the Flame are as follows: *Ten (点, Point): Focus the mind, reflect upon the self, and determine the goal. *Zetsu (舌, Tongue): Put it into words. *Ren (錬, Temper): Intensify your will. *Hatsu (発, Release): Put it to action. Four Major Principles Ten This technique allows a Nen user to contain aura by enfolding their body with it. All human beings possess aura, but unbeknown to most of them, it slowly leaks away. Making aura stay around the body is called Ten (纏 lit. wrap around). This is the most basic technique. Thanks to it, the body will be strengthened and the aging process can also be slowed down. It is best to adopt a natural posture when practicing Ten.Ten maintains youthful vigor and reduces one's aging; since the energy powering the body no longer leaks away, one can keep the body from breaking down and deter the aging process. Zetsu Zetsu (絶 lit. sever, suppress) stops the flow of aura from the body completely. It is a technique whereby a user suppresses the Nen formed by using Ten surrounding them and suspends the small natural leakage of aura from their body. Zetsu closes all of the aura nodes so that Nen is fully contained within the body, therefore it can help the user to conceal their presence or recover from fatigue. However, since Zetsu involves shutting off one's aura, it can be dangerous due to it leaving the body defenseless against any aura attack. Even a weak attack enhanced with Nen could do massive damage. Ren Ren (練 lit. practice) involves training with and improve the aura formed by using Ten. In this technique, the user expands their aura nodes and generates more aura than normal while keeping it from flowing away. If practiced properly, Ren will allow the user to produce and use unusual amounts of aura. If Ten is considered to be purely defensive, then Ren typically what is used for offense. This increases the user's physical strength and durability and provides a large pool of aura for any advanced techniques or individual skills they decide to use. Hatsu Hatsu (発 lit. release) is the technique of freely releasing the aura cultivated by Ren and is the last one of the four fundamental Nen techniques. From simple abilities like Gon's Jajanken to crafty abilities like Hisoka's Bungee Gum, every single one of them makes use of Hatsu. It is truly both broad and deep. In essence, Hatsu is one's personal expression of Nen that creates a special and unique paranormal ability (colloquially called a Nen Ability). Water Divination The most popular way (and the only sure-fire way seen in the series) of determining one's aura type is through water divination. Divination requires one to float a leaf atop a glass of water. A student of Nen will place their hands around the glass and perform Ren. The resulting effect from one's aura contacting the glass will determine a person's aura type. This method is very simple: filling a glass with water, putting a leaf on the surface of the water, cupping hands around the glass and performing Ren. One's Nen type is revealed by what happens: *If the volume of the water changes, the user is an Enhancer. *If the taste of the water changes, the user is a Transmuter. *If the color of the water changes, the user is an Emitter. *If impurities appear in the water, the user is a Conjurer. *If the leaf moves on the water's surface, the user is a Manipulator. *If a completely different change appears, the user is a Specialist. Nen and Disposition *'Enhancers' are determined and simple. Most of them never lie, hide nothing, and are very straightforward in their actions or in their thinking. Their words and actions are often dominated by their feelings. *'Transmuter' are whimsical and prone to deceit. Transmutation users have unique attitudes, and many are regarded as weirdos or tricksters. Often they put forth a facade while hiding the truer aspects of their personalities. *'Conjurers' are typically high-strung or overly serious and stoic. They are often on guard as to be cautious. They are very observant and logical, rarely falling into traps. Being able to analyze things calmly is the strength of Conjurers. Many of the items that conjurers create are often used by them in a very deliberate and practical, logical fashion. *'Manipulators' are logical people who advance at their own pace. They are all for arguments and tend to want to keep their families and loved ones safe. On the other hand, when it comes to pursuing their own goals, they do not listen to what others might have to say about it. *'Emitters' are impatient, not detail-oriented, and quick to react in a volatile manner. Many of them are quick-tempered and hot-blooded. They resemble the Enhancers in building their impulsivity, but the difference with them, they probably tend to calm down and forget easier. *'Specialists' are individualistic and charismatic. They will tell you anything important on them, and refrain from being close friends. But, because of their natural charisma that draws others, they are always surrounded by many people. Because specification is unique and can have many facets, most specialists posses only one hatsu technique. Aura Types/Types of Nen Specialization (特質系 Tokushitsukei), Specialization is made up of rare Nen users who do not belong to the other five categories. In most cases, Specialists either came from Specialization bloodlines or had their abilities awakened by the special environments they grew up in. It is possible that the effect that occurs can give some insight into how they should direct their ability. Specialization is anything that doesn't belong into the other five categories.It is possible to become a Specialist later in life, although it is more likely for Manipulators or Conjurers which is why it is placed at the bottom of the chart. Manipulation (操作系 Sōsakei), Manipulators can control living and non-living things through the use of aura. On the outside, this category is somewhat similar to Enhancement but they are different in that Manipulators are capable of remote control, thus their Nen abilities are highly applicable. The degree of control is principally determined by a condition that usually puts the manipulator at risk (attaching objects on the enemy, touching the enemy in a certain way) and of course the larger the risk, the better the degree of control. Emission If a student changes the color of the water in the glass during their water divination, they are an Emitter (放出系, Hōshutsukei). An affinity for Emission means that a user is capable of controlling the deployment of their aura while separating it from their body. Emitters can shoot out or project aura. The emitted aura and the intensity of a user's Ten are directly proportional. Being proficient at Ten will allow them to shoot out aura like bullets. Emission is very similar to Conjuration and many Emitters can also give their auras special abilities which have many applications10. The two categories, however, are fundamentally different in that the objects created by Emitters are made of pure aura, believed to be invisible to normal people. Conjuration If a student creates an object in the water in the glass during their water divination, they are a Conjurer (具現化系, Gugenkakei). Conjuration is the ability to create a physical, independent, material object out of one's aura. Once a person has mastered the conjuration of a certain object, they can conjure it and dispel it in an instant, whenever they want. Conjuration is the only way in which Nen can create things that ordinary people (unaware of Nen) can see and touch. Furthermore, objects or entities created by this technique have a subtle "independence" to them. This means that they can continue existing even if they were at a considerable distance from the Conjurer, or even if the Conjurer themselves are not aware that they have yet to be de-materialized. However the use of In can hide an object materialized from aura from experienced users of Nen. Conjuration is quite similar to Transmutation. The main difference is that Conjurers create real objects or weapons out of aura. While they cannot conjure overly supernatural objects such as a sword that is capable of cutting through anything or an infinitely long spear, it seems many of them are able to give conjured objects special abilities. Transmutation If a student changes the taste of the water in the glass during their water divination, they are a Transmuter (変化系, Henkakei). An affinity for Transmutation means a person can change the properties of their aura to mimic something else. Similar to Emission, things created via Transmutation are pure aura. Transmutation is often mistaken with Conjuration due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Transmutation allows your aura to mimic properties of a substance, whereas Conjuration allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Enhancement If a student increases the quantity of water in the glass during their water divination, they are an Enhancer (強化系, Kyōkakei). Enhancement is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body. Therefore, Enhancers are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Just by training their Nen, Enhancers can deliver powerful attacks without the need to develop special deadly techniques. Advance Technique/Nen Application *'Gyo' (凝 gyō lit. concentrate) is a technique used to detect In whereby a Nen user concentrates their Ren-amplified Nen in their eyes to see clearly the flow of their opponent's aura. Activating Gyo is the first step in dealing with Nen users and it is also the first Nen application that must be learned. *'In' (隠 lit. conceal) is an application of Zetsu that can hide a Nen user's aura almost completely. This technique should only be used when the user is sure that the opponent does not know they are using Nen. Even though In is simple to perform, if the user studies its applications carefully they will get excellent results, as shown by Hisoka's and Kurapika's clever use of it in combat. *'Shu' (周 shū lit. encircle) is an application of Ten which allows a Nen user to surround their objects with aura. If they use Shu on a sword, the sword will become sharper; and if they use Shu on bullets, they will be able to alter the bullets' trajectories. *'En' (圓 lit. circle) is an application of Ren and Ten. To perform En, the user expands the aura surrounding their body until it reaches the necessary range. They will then be able to feel the shape and movements of anyone within the range of their En. Those who have mastered En can extend it to a sphere of 50 m radius. *'Ko' (硬 kō lit. hard) is an advanced technique which combines all the Four Fundamentals Ten, Zetsu, Ren, and Hatsu whereby a Nen user focuses all the aura of his body on one point to attack or defend. Zetsu is used to completely stop the flow of aura in all other parts of the body. This technique is very risky because while it makes one part of the body exceptionally powerful it leaves the rest completely unprotected. *'Ken' (堅 lit. firm) is a defensive technique whereby a Nen user maintains a state of Ren over their entire body. Compared to Ko, which concentrates all the user's aura on a body part, the defensive power of Ken is weaker on any given part of the body but it allows the user to defend from all directions. Hence, it is suitable to use when fighting against multiple opponents. However, one must be careful not to overuse Ken to avoid running out of aura. *'Ryu' (流 ryū lit. flow) is the technique of instantly switching between Ken and Ko. It allows the user to concentrate aura (Ko) or disperse aura (Ken) in a timely fashion, making their attack and defense more efficient. To use Ryu properly, one must also use their brain